The present invention relates generally to a washing and drying system for water closets and, more particularly, to such a system that may be added between the typical ceramic or like body of a water closet and the seat thereabove for washing and drying the body of a person using the water closet.
A typical water closet usually includes a bowl-like portion formed in a main body of ceramic or other material and a seat portion above the bowl and on which a person may sit. The seat is secured to the main body by a hinge connection, and several feet or spacers attached beneath the seat space the same above the bowl to locate the seat in a horizontal plane while the seat and bowl openings are aligned.